1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a gas detection system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a gas detection system with a narrow bandwidth thermal radiation light emitting device as a light source thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas detection system may be used to detect ambient gases in a house, a public place, or a working place. Accordingly, one may monitor concentration changes of ambient gases, especially toxic gases. A gas detection system may also be used as a medical test for the breath of a patient. Accordingly, one may diagnose the patient's disease or illness.
A gas detection system may usually be applied by using a chemical method or an optical method. Gas detection systems using chemical methods may often have slow response times. Further, gas detection systems using chemical methods may require that the absorbing material used for detection be replaced after a period of usage. Accordingly, the replacement of the absorbing material may increase costs and inconvenience. On the other hand, gas detection systems using optical methods may often comprise a broadband light source and a filter arranged in a complex structure. As one of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the present disclosure would appreciate, this may result in higher costs. Further, gas detection systems using only one filter may filter light with only one wavelength or a band of wavelengths. Such gas detection systems may not filter a light with more than one wavelength at the same time. Therefore, the conventional gas detection systems using optical methods belong to a single-beam optical sensor. Further, the filtering bandwidth of the filter is hard to reduce, which may affect the detection precision.
As one of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the present disclosure would appreciate, the absorption wavelength peak of some test gases or compounds may not always be a single peak. Thus, conventional gas detection systems may not be able to detect the multi-peak wavelengths. As a result, the detection precision and accuracy may be affected. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved gas detection system with high precision and accuracy.